Les Strangulateurs
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: Ils ne se sont jamais quittés, ils ont fui ensemble, décidé leur vie ensemble. Et tant qu'ils sont deux, rien ne peut leur arriver. Kidd & Killer, friendship!


**Dislaimer**: One Piece pas être ma propriété et ça être dommage.

**Shipping:** Kidd & Killer, friendship, encore une fois.

* * *

**Les Strangulateurs**

« - Regarde, elle dort...Elle se doute de rien, la vieille peau ! Un ptit coup de foulard autour de la gorge, et hop ! Plus rien, plus de vie, plus de vieille ! Juste ses bijoux, son argent, ce qu'elle a amassé pendant des foutues décennies...Pour nous, Killer ! Et alors, on pourra partir de ce bled de merde, enfin s'échapper ! ...Allez, n'aie pas peur...Tu en as vu d'autres, à l'abattoir...C'est pareil un vieux, c'est plus vraiment un humain, c'est juste un poulet déplumé, le même regard vitreux !...Ouais comme ça, vas-y, serre plus fort, tue-la vite ! ...Tu trembles Killer ? Tu as peur ? Mais c'est trop tard, elle est déjà morte.

-C'est pas vrai...Tu mens , Kidd... T'es un menteur, j'ai pas pu faire ça !

-Tu te sens sale, hein ? T'inquiètes pas, la crasse, on vit avec. Bouge toi ! Si on nous chope, t'es sûr qu'on pourra compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où on entendra encore le coq chanter ! ...C'est bon j'ai le fric ! Cours ! »

Paniqués, ils sortent de la maison. Ils sont soulagés de la quitter cette masure, qui pue la pisse , la moisissure, les souvenirs, une antichambre de la mort qui donne un haut-le-cœur. Killer ne cesse de regarder ses mains, comme couvertes d'un sang qui n'a pas coulé, imaginaire et indélébile. Il suit Kidd, qui l'exhorte à ne pas s'arrêter. S'ils s'arrêtent, le souffle va leur manquer, l'air trop lourd les étouffer.

Ils courent jusqu'à ce que la ville endormie ne soit plus qu'un minuscule point lumineux au loin. Ils la regardent une dernière fois, amers d'une animosité à dévorer le monde mais d'une nostalgie à faire hurler l'océan.

« -Killer, tu pleures ?

-Non.

-Arrête, je sais que tu pleures. Je le vois pas, il fait trop nuit, mais je l'entends. Faut pas que tu regrettes, faut que tu sois fier de tout ce que tu fais.

-Je...pleure pas.

-Sois pas triste, y a qu'en partant qu'on échappera à la misère. On est libres maintenant, on est peut être qui on veut, et c'est ça le plus important, pas ce qu'on est mais ce qu'on a choisi d'être.

-Je voudrais juste...Juste...Oh, pas grand chose...

-T'as pas à vouloir juste. Tu peux vouloir mauvais, tu peux vouloir dément, tu peux tout vouloir ! ...Tu ne comprends pas, c'est ça ? C'est pas grave, aie confiance en moi, ça ira. »

Ils se taisent. Ils n'ont pas encore quinze ans mais ils sentent soudainement le poids du monde sur leurs épaules, ça les fait suffoquer. Killer voudrait plier alors Kidd l'oblige à rester droit. Il lui prend la main, la serre fort, et ça l'aide à vivre.

« -Faut que tu restes avec moi Killer. J'pourrais rien faire sans toi. On est ensemble, il ne peut rien nous arriver. Je serais là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive. Alors, laisse toi vivre, tant qu'on est deux. On a qu'à prendre un bateau. Partir loin, manger l'horizon. Y a rien de plus libre qu'un bateau. La mer c'est grand, c'est infini, c'est trop bleu pour être vrai. C'est une promesse, si on part naviguer, on ne pourra plus rester à terre, parce que la liberté, on ne sait vraiment ce que c'est qu'après qu'on en soit privé. Et elle t'entraîne, elle te coule, elle te noie, elle te glisse l'oxygène dans tes poumons.

-Soyons pirates. »

Ils hochent la tête. Silencieux et solennels, prononçant leur propre sentence. Puis, reviennent à leur enfance, marchent gaiement sur la route en chantant une vieille comptine. L'un bat la mesure en fouettant les herbes hautes avec un bâton tordu, ramassé dans le fossé, l'autre s'époumone de sa voix parfois un peu aigrelette. Ils sont heureux comme ça et s'enthousiasment toujours plus. Ils sont jeunes, naïfs mais terriblement décidés.

Uns à uns, les arbres de l'innocence sont abattus, et bientôt plus personne ne se souviendra d'eux.

* * *

Kidd avance seul. Il va droit devant, enjambe sans broncher les cadavres qui jonchent sa route. Il fait attention à bien lever les pieds pour ne pas salir plus ses bottes. Il ne doute pas, il ne s'assied jamais pour se questionner. Les doutes l'effrayent, alors il chasse comme il peut ce nuage bourdonnant près de ses tempes. Il plisse les yeux, fronce le nez et regarde au loin. Peu importe ce qui essaie de le cacher, il ne quitte pas l'horizon du regard. Il a besoin de continuer, sans jamais dévier, sans jamais s'égarer sur des sentiers tortueux. Parfois, il jette un œil derrière lui, et il se sent prêt à pleurer. Puis, aperçoit le heaume de Killer, reprend courage, lui tend la main.

« Rien à craindre, après tout, nous sommes deux. »

* * *

**N/A:** Nan, vraiment les gars, je suis désolée, j'arrive pas à caser Kidd et Killer autrement qu'en meilleurs amis. Et pourtant, j'adore ce couple! Enfin, la vie est injuste. En plus, je suis toujours pas foutue à passer au grand format. Passons sur mes jérémiades, comme je suis une auteure très peu distinguée, je vais mendier, sans aucune classe:**  
**

G FIN DAUNÉ MOA DÉ REVIEWS POURRE MANJÉ.


End file.
